


[卡带]Puppeteer

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]Puppeteer

和医生说话说到一半，带土忽然感到了一点不对。

 

他悄悄把被子往上拉了一些，又屈起左腿，努力掩饰住腿间的异样，可是他还不能很好的控制自己的身体，这样一来反而让男人发现了他窘迫的小秘密。

 

「这是身体正在好转的征兆嘛。」男人推了推眼镜，笑着说道。

 

和同龄的青少年不一样，自从受伤以后，带土各方面的欲望都降到了最低点，硬起来的次数更是屈指可数。

 

偏偏今天在医生过来的时候发生了这种状况……他低下头，整张脸烧得滚烫，连耳根都红透了。

 

本来以为医生会若无其事的装作什么事都没有发生过，谁知这个男人却一手搂住带土的腰，一手托着他的膝弯将他抱了起来。带土在那次事故后沉睡了整整两年才苏醒，开始复健也不过一年的时间，他的身材比同龄人瘦弱得多，这个健壮的中年男人能够像摆布一只人偶那样轻松摆布他。

 

「喂！你做什么！」

 

「不好好处理的话会很麻烦的。」男人的唇边浮起了一丝暧昧的笑意，「带土，靠你自己是做不到的，我说得没错吧？」

 

「什……！我、我当然……」

 

「你这个样子，根本没办法去抱女人吧？你要怎么满足她们呢？」

 

「……」

 

带土没想到他会这么说，这直白又刻薄的话听得他面红耳赤，可他完全无力反驳。

 

在他沉睡的这两年间，琳和卡卡西都成为了上忍，被抛在原地的只有他。

 

虽然每天都在忍耐着疼痛努力复健，哪怕痛得想死也没有像以前那样没出息的掉眼泪，不过带土心里清楚，以他的现状，想要继续做忍者纯粹是奢望，能够像常人那样生活已经很不错了。

 

「看来你自己也知道这一点……」男人低笑着握住他空空荡荡的裤管，轻轻一扯就褪掉了他的病号服，「让我来告诉你吧，你现在的身体已经只能依靠男人得到快感了。」

 

「怎么可能！住手……住手！」

 

如今孱弱无力，连行走都需要他人搀扶的宇智波带土，自然不是一个身强体壮的中忍的对手。

 

他的抵抗没有持续太长的时间。

 

那的确是他从未有过的……无比新奇，令人难忘的体验。

 

 

 

「你要出院？」

 

卡卡西在他的床头放下探病的花束，皱着眉用一种不赞同的语气说：「复健还没有结束……」

 

带土醒后的这一年里卡卡西对他几乎称得上是千依百顺，这是他第一次反对带土的请求。带土没办法把真实的原因告诉他，只能不断重复着：「我在家里也可以复健……总之我要回去！」

 

「带土，不要任性，我白天得出任务，不能照顾你，你一个人在家一定……」

 

「我不需要你照顾！」他的话让带土想起了那些不堪的回忆，他咬着牙说，「我可以照顾自己——我只是受伤，又不是成了废物！」

 

既然他把话说到了这一步，卡卡西也没办法继续劝他。他叹了口气，最终还是同意了：「那好吧。」

 

带土回家后按照自己预想的那样开始复健，可惜进展并不顺利。

 

努力不一定能改变现实，不管理想多么美好，现实始终是残酷的。

 

那一次之后带土产生性冲动的频率提高了许多。这个年纪的少年都是这样，禁不起一点刺激，随时随地都能发情，尤其在接连而来的挫折打击下，性欲更是成了唯一能够让他感到片刻欢愉的万灵剂。

 

「……唔……」

 

他失神地喘息着，用仅有的那只手去抚慰自己挺立的阴茎，可是总觉得不够。

 

只是这样不行……他需要更加……更加……的……

 

「……」

 

他把脸埋在软软的被子里犹豫了半天，终于忍着羞耻将手往身后探去。他的指甲修得很短，食指在柔软的穴口缓慢搅动着，直到有粘稠滑腻的液体悄悄涌出，他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，试探性地插进了两个指节。

 

「……啊！」

 

细长的手指在里面轻轻抽插起来，带土颤抖着绷紧了脊背，嘴里控制不住的发出了甜腻的轻哼，熟悉的激烈快感让他不由自主的又一次回想起了那天发生的事。

 

「叫得真大声啊，这么喜欢被干吗？」

 

「啊、啊啊、嗯、……我、唔嗯……！」

 

「这么多水……你其实是个女孩子吧？嗯？女孩子都没有你湿得这么厉害……」

 

「才、才不是！我是男人……」

 

「被男人干得咿呀直叫的男人？你这样还算是个男人吗？来，再说一遍，你到底是什么？」

 

「……呜……！我、啊嗯！我……我是女孩子……」

 

……彻底丧失尊严，哭着承认自己是女孩子的那一天，有些东西也一并失去了。

 

自己来无论如何都没办法高潮，始终不能得到满足，这种空虚折磨得他哽咽着泣不成声。射过几次后疲累到了极点，带土迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，做了一个不可思议的梦。连他自己都很意外，他竟然梦到了卡卡西。

 

卡卡西就像是他的反面。

 

他的梦想，他的希望，他想要拥有的一切……卡卡西仿佛是他理想中的自己。

 

和无能为力的他不一样，卡卡西是了不起的精英上忍，他做不到的事情，他都能够做到。

 

他已经成为了黑夜，而他是他唯一的光。

 

 

 

卡卡西回来的时候，天色已经暗了下来。

 

「带土，你在房间里吗？为什么不开灯？」他推开房门，摸索着找到开关，暖黄色的灯光照亮了小小的房间。带土把自己包在被子里没有动弹，他知道卡卡西会过来把他抱下床，这样下去要不了多久就会发现他没穿衣服。他觉得自己如今畸形的身体非常难看，不想让任何人看到，但是对方是卡卡西的话……对方是卡卡西的话，就没关系了。

 

「怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？」

 

卡卡西果然走了过来，他温暖的手在带土的前额上碰了碰，又去扯他的被子：「下午睡得太多晚上会睡不着的，我给你带了……嗯？」

 

「卡卡西……」带土拉住他的手，垂着头将他白皙的手指含进嘴里，猩红的舌尖在他的手指上一根根轻柔地舔过，「……我、我想……」

 

他磕磕巴巴了半天也说不出「想」后面的内容，涨红了脸松开手，当着卡卡西的面把自己的食指和中指插进湿软的后穴，将软乎乎的穴口撑得更开：「把、把你的那个，插进来……」

 

「……带土。」卡卡西像被烫到一样飞快地移开了视线，「你……你为什么……你真的知道自己在做什么吗？」

 

带土当然知道。

 

他的行为非常自私，非常可耻。因为自己已经无药可救，所以紧紧攀附着卡卡西，把他当成最后的救命稻草，企图从他那里得到希望、理想、快乐，得到糟糕的现实不能赋予他的一切。

 

他已经变成了自己不认识的模样，但是卡卡西没有变，卡卡西还是他所熟悉的值得信赖的朋友。

 

「我知道。」带土抬起头，将脸贴向他的手掌，「卡卡西，我需要你……」

 

「……」

 

他知道卡卡西不会拒绝他的任何要求，这次也一样。

 

果然，卡卡西沉默着用拇指擦去他脸上的泪痕，低声应道：「好。」

 

为什么他连这种事情都会答应？带土反而想不明白了。

 

他很快就得到了答案。

 

「我爱你。」不知道这是第几次高潮，带土不停地发着抖，恍惚间听到卡卡西这么告诉他，「带土，我爱你。」

 

带土直到这一瞬间才意识到，原来卡卡西是爱着他的。

 

原来是这样。所以他一直以来的付出，不是因为愧疚，不是因为觉得自己亏欠了他，只是因为喜欢他。

 

他不知道卡卡西到底喜欢他的哪里，他想卡卡西喜欢的或许是过去的他，毕竟现在的他早已堕落成了心灵和肉体一样丑陋的怪物。他不知道自己究竟喜不喜欢卡卡西，他对卡卡西抱有的感情，大概很难用「喜欢」「爱」这样健康的词汇概括。他只是迫切的需要他，把他当成自我慰藉的糖果。

 

卡卡西没有拔出自己的阴茎，他就着插在带土体内的姿势轻轻抱住他，和他接了一个短暂而缠绵的吻。他想央求他「为了我活下来，可以吗？」，但是又实在说不出口。他向来不是习惯向别人讨要承诺的人，更何况他明白对于带土来说要实现这一承诺多么艰难。

 

他觉得带土只是在借助他们之间这样的关系逃避现实。

 

他知道自己的身体这辈子都不可能恢复了，自欺欺人的假装不知道，卡卡西不敢想象如果有一天他从自己编织的幻梦中醒来会做些什么。

 

「卡卡西。」带土任由他抱着，他没有像其他被告白的人那样回复他「我也爱你」，而是认真地问了一句，「你的愿望是什么？」

 

「嗯……这个嘛。」卡卡西想了想，回答他说，「大概是一直和你在一起吧。」

 

「是吗……」带土沉默片刻，摸了摸他毛茸茸的后脑勺，这会儿他看起来倒是有一点可靠的大哥哥的样子了，「我会实现你的愿望。」

 

卡卡西不禁笑了起来：「好啊，谢谢你。」

 

事实上，他真正的愿望……其实只是希望带土活下去。

 

不是为了完成任何人的期望，自由自在、无忧无虑，只为实现自己的理想活着。

 

即便代价是他们永远不能在一起也没关系。

 

 

 

这是一个寻常的午后，带土在窗台上遇到了一位陌生人。

 

他现在的实力连下忍都不如，如果这个人想要他的命，他完全没有任何挣扎的余地。既然如此，他反而不紧张了，仰着头好奇地问：「你是谁？」

 

「宇智波的亡灵，宇智波斑。……不过，这样的信息对你来说无关紧要。」这个人说着，揭掉脸上的面具，露出了一只血红的三勾玉写轮眼，「你只需要知道，我是唯一一个能够治好你的人。不仅仅是恢复得和常人一样，甚至能让你变得更强。」

 

「……你以为我会相信你的这些胡话吗？」

 

「你会相信的。」斑不以为意地说着，朝他伸出手，「你的决定是？」

 

「……」

 

想要恢复健康，想继续做忍者，想成为火影，想……

 

『影响最大的是他的寿命，他大概很难活过三十岁。』

 

『没有补救的方法吗？』

 

『这个实在没办法……抱歉。』

 

……想要和卡卡西一起变老。

 

哪怕成功的可能只有万分之一，他也愿意尝试。他会实现卡卡西的愿望，这是如今的他能为他做的唯一一件事。

 

带土没有犹豫太久，他扔掉拐杖，用力握住了斑的手。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
